Klaus's First Love
by Jazzygrl
Summary: There are 3 years of Klaus's life that changed him into the person he is today
1. Chapter 1

Caroline asked Klaus, you wouldn't what to use the cure on yourself. Klaus smirked and replied "why would I want to stop being the most powerful creature in the world." He handed Caroline a glass of champagne and lied down, the image if her popped into his head her laughter, the feeling of her hand grazing his cheek and her smile when she looked at him. He grimaced and pushed her out of his mind.

Klaus walked into his home straight into his living room and opened his safe he turned the dial opened the door and pulled out a box. He lightly grazed his over the top his over the box when one of his hybrids, Adrian, walked into his home he threw the box back into the safe and slammed the door. Adrian walked into the living room, Klaus speed up to him and snarled "What are you doing here? "Adrian gave him a confused look, lifted up his phone and said "you texted me that you needed something." "Oh yes," he walked in the dining over to the window and picked up a painting and handed to Adrian "take this to Caroline for the auction" Adrian took it from his hand" Yes Sir", almost out the door Klaus said "Oh and lock the door."

When Adrian left Klaus took the box back out from the safe, walked into his bedroom locked his door and sat on a chair on his balcony. He placed the box on his table he took the lid off, the first thing he saw was a stuffed animal he laughed and picked it up remembering; "Klaus took the bag out of her hand he looked confused "What is this?", she looked nervous "Well it's kind of a thank you gift for trusting me enough for telling me your secret." He opened the bag and stared at present; she got nervous "Oh god you don't like it I'm sorry...… He started laughing and pulled it out, it was a stuffed werewolf sewed onto a stuffed vampire "this is the weirdest thing I've ever seen" She frowned "you are such an ass" she walked away pissed he sped after when she turned he was right in front her she jumped "Ugghh I hate when you do that" and crossed her arms "I'm sorry its cute" she rolled her eyes and tried to move, he cornered her "MOVE" she growled "not till you forgive me" she tried to push her way out, he pushed harder against her and she moaned he smirked, she had a vulnerable look on her face he started kissing her neck "Klaus" her voice shook , he pushed harder against her and grabbed her ass, she moaned tangled her hands in his hair and kissed him."

Klaus put the stuffed animal to the side and rummaged through the box, he saw a sweatshirt running he ran his hands over it remembering the best night of his life. She walked out of the bathroom pulling on his sweatshirt over her naked sweaty body. Klaus laid on the bed with his arms over her his head looking triumphant. She looked down on the floor and gave him a annoyed look "You ripped my shirt" holding it up, Klaus looked at it "you weren't complaining when you were screaming OH KLAUS HARDER FASTER OH GOD OH GOD" he mimicked with a smirk on his, she gasped "You are such an ass." Klaus looked her got grabbed her threw her on the bed with her under him in a flash "You know you love it" she groaned and smiled. He flipped her back and she laid her head on his chest she traced letters on his hand. She climbed on top of him so they were face to face she started to trace her hand on his face, he grabbed her hand intertwined their hands and kissed the back of hers "I love you" she looked at him and stared for a sec "I love you too."

He smiled and picked it up an envelope fell out from inside, he looked at questioningly he picked it up and opened it when he saw it his hands started to shake.

.

Jasmine Harrison

Nikolas Mikaelson

Request the honor of your presence to celebrate their marriage

June 6th 2008

Maison Bourbon New Orleans, Louisiana


	2. Chapter 2 The Beginning

**The Beginning **

Klaus and Marcel walked into the Rousseau's, sat at the back table and order a scotch. Klaus and Marcel were chatting until the door opened, a gorgeous blonde walked in she was about 5'7, blue eyes, blonde hair that went to the middle of her back and skinny cgi/set?id=100707426 , and she sat at the end of the bar and ordered a strawberry margarita. Klaus stared at the mystery girl "Who is that?" Marcel stared at the girl "Oh that's the new girl she just moved from Arizona." Marcel looked at her again "You going to go for it." "Nah I already had dinner but I think I try to get a little more from this one." Klaus walked knocked back his drink and walked over to the bar and sat next to the new girl, he ordered another scotch and stared forward he felt her checking him out. Klaus turned to the girl "Hi I'm Klaus, new here?" she looked bored "Ya I just moved from Arizona." There was a look of recognition on her face "Wait as in Niklaus Mikaelson? He smirked "Ya." She stuck out her chest and crossed her legs "You like own New Orleans." "Ya I guess you can say that." "I'm Becca by the way."

**Next Morning**

Klaus turned over in bed remembering getting to Becca's house making out in the living room and all their clothes ending up on the floor of her bedroom. "Oh good you're awake" Becca walked out of her bathroom pulling on her shirt "Um I have to leave in 20 …. So you need to leave." He looked confused "I mean now." Klaus pulled on his clothes and started to walk down the stairs he accidently walked into the kitchen he stopped there was a girl there leaning on the table "Were you able to get him out of your bed or do we need to call the cops again?" she turned around "Oh", she was African-American, 5'11, shoulder length black hair, opposite of her roommate she had curves in all the right places cgi/set?id=100725378 . "Becca 15 mins" she screamed, she walked over to the cabinet grabbed two coffee mugs "So your Becca's new guy" she poured coffee in both mugs "I wouldn't say that really" he leaned against the island, "what do you think you caught her" Klaus gave an overconfident smile "Ya I would say that." She bit into her banana "let me guess she walked in sat at the end of the bar you sat next to her she wasn't interested you said some line and she was suddenly interested" he had a shocked look on her face she smirked walked over to the fridge and pulled out some fruit "What's your name?" he looked at her "Klaus" she dropped the fruit "as in Niklaus Mickaelson" "Ya" he looked at her confused she stared at him and started laughing "She said she could get you but I didn't believe her." At that moment Becca walked down the stairs cgi/set?id=100730565 "Ready to go" the girl looked at Becca "Um ya I've been waiting for you" Becca walked into the kitchen "What are you still doing here?" she said when she saw Klaus, Klaus had a horrified look on his face "I was just talking to your roommate." Becca took a deep breath "This was just a one-time thing, so go." Becca walked into another room. Klaus was shocked this had never happened to him before somehow the roles were reversed, he was the being ushered out with pity looks. The roommate looked him with at him with pity "She usually isn't so bitchy she just got out of a long term relationship" "You should go before she comes back" she walked him over to the door "Here you look like you need this" she handed him a coffee cup "Thanks" he said walking out the door he turned around before she shut it "I'm sorry you never told me your name" she turned around and smiled "Jasmine Jasmine Harrison."

I'm so happy that some of you liked it, it would mean the world if you left some comments with ideas or your opinions on the story.


End file.
